Sahara A Princess' Story
by Claw-Dia10
Summary: A/U. Bulma meets her prince under the hot sun of Sahara, while Chi-Chi ends up in a very un-ladylike situation. This first part will focus on CC/G.


New York, 1922

The luxurious car pulled in front of an impressive mansion, rising clouds of dust in the fresh morning air.  
A tall, handsome man stepped out of it, and rushed to open the back door of the car, thus revealing a black-haired beauty sitting in the comfortable leather-covered seat.

"Really, Goku, I would have thought that you'll have enough brains to wait until the dust settles. Oh, well, what could be expected from an idiot like yourself !" the woman commented, her voice laced with disgust.

The man's fingers balled to fists, as he seemed to be struggling for control. Letting out a ragged breath, he bowed and answered in an subdued tone:

"Yes, my lady!"

The lady seemed obvious to her servant's fight for control, as she let out a happy cry, and exiting the door, rushing into the awaiting arms of an older woman, who was smiling happily on the porch:

"Mrs. Briefs ! How have you been ?"

"Oh, ChiChi, you've became such a beautiful young lady ! Just let me look at you."

The girl made an 180 turn, letting herself being admired by the older woman.

"My, God, you are wearing such a smart dress. Oh, I wish my Bulma were more like you. She seems to have taken a liking in wearing oily clothes. Her father's influence, I'm afraid."

Mrs. Briefs took the girl gently by her forearm and lead her inside the beautiful mansion. ChiChi let herself be driven, chatting happily.

"And who is that young man, dear ?" Mrs. Briefs inquired, giving ChiChi a 'been there, done that' look.

"What handsome young man ?"

"The one we just let in front of the house. Your driver."

"Hahaha" ChiChi burst into laughter in an very un-lady like manner, "Goku ? He's some dork my father hired for me as a Jake-of -all-trades. And what gave you that silly idea that he is handsome ? He must be one of the ugliest man, I've ever seen !"

Mrs. Briefs gave a doubting look, but decided to drop the subject.

"Have a seat, dear. Tea will be served to us in a minute, and Bulma should be back soon. She is at the factory with her father, to take a better look at a new kind of machine. How unfortunate it is, that my daughter has the same passions as her father. Really, it's a wonder she managed to get engaged.."

"Oh, yes..How is Yamcha, by the way ?" ChiChi asked, sipping delicately from her tea cup.

"He is a regular gentleman, oh so handsome and polite ! Bulma is, in deed, very fortunate for having caught the eye of such a well-brought up young man ! "

"He seems to be still enchanted with her !"

"Yes, I can't believe there've been 3 years already. I am hopping that this autumn, we can attend their wedding. Bulma keeps on delaying the date, I don't know what's going on in that pretty head of hers. Boys like Yamcha are harder and harder to find. But, enough of Bulma.. I'm sure you'll have a lot of catching up to do. How is your father, dear ?"

"Just fine. Busy with politics and economics.."

"Oh, yes, I always forget that you are a princess, dear. You've been like a daughter to me for so long..."

"Mrs. Briefs !" ChiChi whispered, petting the back of the older woman's hand . " And you've been like a mother to me, always helping me and giving me advises."

The tender moment was interrupted by the doors sliding open with a powerful "woosh". A girl, dressed in a pair of oily pants, with a black, old shirt rushed in. Her face was also covered in grim, and her shoulder-length hair was pulled into a pony-tail.

"ChiChi !" she cried, hugging her friend, who reluctantly hugged her back.

"BULMA ! That's another dress you're ruining! I am rich, but I can't keep up with you ! Ouch ! You're all grimy, and you smell too !"

"I know !" Bulma giggled, shaking her head. " I was on my way to take a shower when Lily told me that you were hear, and I couldn't help myself from wanting to see you as soon as possible!"

"Mom, I hope you haven't bored her to death, already", the girl added, glaring towards her mother.

"Nonsense, dear ! I'll let you two girls, alone, you must have so many things to talk about. Oh, I remember my youth, " Mrs. Briefs added dreamily, while exiting the doors.

"C'mon, Chi, come to my rooms! I love the smell of gasoline, but I really want to take a shower."

Bulma practically dragged the dressed-up lady up the stairs.

"Bumla, slow down ? Since when have you began to wear pants in public ? Oh, my God, if Yamcha finds out, he'll call off the engagement! Really, Bulma! And what's with the hair? What's next, smoking ?

" you ever heard of the flappers ?"

"Vaguely, they are a bunch of ladies with no manners whatsoever."

Bulma stopped and gave a mock bow:

"Meet your first flapper ever ! Just don't tell my folks ! My dad is ok, but my mother would probably have a heard attack !"

"Your mother ? I am having one as we speak !"

"C'mon, ChiChi ! You're so snobbish ! Relax, you started talking like an old lady..and if you behave, I might just take you to an underground club !"

"You mean you've been to one ? Alone ?"

Bulma nodded.

"MY God ! What were you thinking ?"

"Just wanna have some fun ! Come on, let's go. Here in the hallway, walls have ears."

While taking a shower, Bulma told her best friend all of her adventures as a flapper. It seemed that short hair and short skirts were just the top of the iceberg.

ChiChi was impressed by her friend's audacity. She had been raised according to her status as a princess, by a bunch of old ladies, snobbish and in love with "the good old days". Meeting Bulma at a boarding school was like a sun ray entered in her life. Despite having lots of money and a very good social status, the girl was easy-going and always looking for fun. After the school was over, the girls maintained the contact, through letters and visits, whenever possible.

Suffering from Bulma's influence, ChuChi had dared to do something considered to be rebellious. The gardener was an old, Chinese man, who knew some sort of strange dance, he called kata. After having seen him performing it a couple of times, the young lady became curious and inquired about it. This is how the snobbish princess started taking karate lessons. She started wearing some clothes called gis and undergone severe physical training. Then, after a few months, the sparring began. The girl found it increasingly difficult to hide her bruises, but somehow managed to do so.

Only she and Bulma knew about ChiChi's secret qualities: now she was strong enough to beat a guy, without even breaking a sweat. At least, she supposed she was. The karate lessons had become the central point in her life. All her energy she had to hide, as a proper lady was supposed to, burst out during her training. ChiChi was feeling free, for the first time in her life.

All that came to an abrupt end, as, one day, ChiChi found her teacher dead, his throat slashed. The police never found out who the killer was, and King Ox, ChiChi's father had hired a bodyguard, afraid for the life of his teenage daughter.

Sensei's death turned the irony into sarcasm. ChiChi was known before as a person with a bad temper, but now she was a real bitch. In the high life society, she remained the same lady; however when it came to the domestic servants, she started to enjoy taunting them. But, the worse treatment was reserved to her bodyguards ... nobody managed to keep the job fore more than half of year.

Now, there was a new guy, Goku she had to get rid of. ChiChi felt that, by keeping a bodyguards, she somehow tainted the memory of her teacher, who trained her to be able to defend on her own.

"So, how have you been ? You're awfully quiet !" Bulma shouted from the other room.

"Just fine, Bulma, just fine !"

"How is your fiancée ?"

"He's fine, I suppose. He was considerate enough as to give me some space before the wedding."

Bulma entered the bedroom, looking dashing in her pale-blue dress. She had a worried look:

"Chi, I'm sure that if you spoke with your father, you could call off the wedding. For heaven's sake, you've only seen this Nappa guy twice.. and as sure as hell you're not fucking in love with him !"

"Nonsense; I am a princess, and he has a good social status. Plus I have to get married and he was like my only choice. And watch that foul mouth you have !"

"ChiChi how about love ?"

"Love ! That's for common people. We don't love, we breed."

"No, no, no !" Bulma shouted, waving her arms and shaking her head. " Not me, I want love, and passion, and all I things I read about in my novels. I want a prince charming to sweep me off my feet, and then, we will both run into the wide world on his Arabian horse. Yupeee !"

"Oh, Bulma !" ChiChi let herself be driven by her friend's enthusiasm " You'll never change !"


End file.
